amor no correspondido
by jamesandmolly
Summary: Es increíble como alguien puede romperte el corazón, y sin embargo cada uno de los pedazos sigue amándole... un amor no correspondido...¿quien de los dos sufrira al final? ¿o los dos lo haran? EDITADO


**N/A ¡Hola a todos! Bueno… la verdad una de esas tardes que no tienes nada que hacer, revisando mi compu me tope con este fic que no lo leía en bastante tiempo… y la verdad le faltaban algunos ajustes al pobre… asi que acá tienen al nuevo y renovado "amor no correspondido"

* * *

**

**Amor no correspondido.**

Hola, me llamo Hermione Jane Granger. Si, soy la Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley… ya conocen la historia, aun así les contare un poco de nuestras vidas después de Hogwarts. Al año o dos de haber terminado la escuela, se dio la tan mencionada batalla entre Lord Voldemort y Harry, como estaba dicho en la profecía, ninguno podría vivir en este mundo si el otro también lo hacia. De esa profecía yo me entere tiempo después, Harry nos dijo que no nos quería preocupar, pero el simple hecho de pensar que pudimos haberlo ayudado aun mas ya sabiendo su destino, hizo sentirnos a Ron y a mi muy mal, sin mencionar a Ginny ¡Quedo destrozada!

Después de nuestro último año ellos dos habían vuelto, les había sido imposible estar tanto tiempo separados, pero bueno, esa es otra historia, y como se han de haber imaginado, la profecía se cumplió. Si, Lord Voldemort murió y con su muerte la paz del mundo tanto mágico como muggle volvió; pero a costo de la vida de Harry. Me duele mucho recordarlo pero si, Harry falleció en esa batalla por nosotros.

El _trío inseparable de Hogwarts_ como solían llamarnos desapareció sin ese eslabón que nos uniera. Con Harry muerto, Ron y yo decidimos rehacer nuestras vidas como si nada hubiere sucedido, claro que no nos fue tan fácil, aun me veo con él de vez en cuando para tomar un café o algo pero no es como antes…

Ron por su parte, trabaja en el ministerio de magia como auror, uno de los mejores de hecho, mis demás compañeros de la escuela están bien, lamento decir que algunos murieron a manos de mortífagos en la época negra por la que pasamos, antes de la batalla y otros, que es lo mas triste, se convirtieron en mortífagos; unos aun están desaparecidos, en Azkaban o muertos…

Yo por mi parte, continué junto a Ginny medí-magia, y es que después de lo sucedido, nos tardo unos meses poner todo en orden, así que decidimos entrar juntas a la universidad, fue muy divertido tenerla de compañera, ahora trabajamos juntas, todo nos va de maravilla… pero bueno, ese no es el problema que tengo, lo que sucede es que desde hace ya tres años que tengo esta duda o mas bien inquietud que me quema por dentro, se que necesito tomar un decisión pero no creo que pueda sola. Trataré de ser breve, pero no se si lograre comentarles mi problema en unas pocas líneas, aun así lo intentare y de la mejor manera.

Hace más de 2 años salí con un chico que conocí en el hospital por muy irónico que suene, ya lo conocía del colegio pero ¿Cómo es el destino no? Jamás me había fijado en él, pero ese día si lo hice, tras una camilla como mi paciente y desde allí comenzó nuestra historia.

Aunque solo duramos 5 meses, tal vez los 5 meses más maravillosos de mi vida, él fue quien decidió dejarlo y no continuar con la relación. El motivo, según él, era que no estaba preparado para llevar una relación en serio como yo deseaba. Tras haber terminado su relación con una chica con la cual salió durante 7 años estaba algo vulnerable, de los cuales 2 años vivieron juntos.

Mi ex y ella aún se siguen viendo de vez en cuando, lo que mas me sorprende fue cuando acepto que continuaban teniendo relaciones de vez en cuando si la ocasión se daban, a pesar que ella lleva ya un año viviendo con otro chico que conoció en el colegio.

Tal ves ustedes se recuerden de él, Víctor Krum, si, Víctor, ese chico búlgaro contra el cual Harry compitió en nuestro cuarto año de escuela en el torneo de los tres magos. Se de muy buena fuente que los dos, Víctor y Pansy, son muy felices, viven acá en Inglaterra aunque por la profesión de jugador de Quiddtich de Víctor viajan mucho; he de admitir que salí unos dos o tres meses con Víctor, pero me agrada más como amigo, y es así como quedamos, unos muy buenos amigos, pero… ¡Ah no! De nuevo me salí del punto…

Pasado el tiempo mi ex, me confesó, en una de las tantas tarde que salimos a tomar un café, como acostumbramos hacerlo, me dijo la verdadera razón por la cual decidió terminar nuestra relación: porque no entendía mi actitud con respecto en la intimidad, ósea el campo sexual, pues en 5 meses no hubo nada de sexo entre los dos, cosa a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

Durante estos más de 2 años nos hemos seguido viendo y aunque no me enorgullezca decirlo, nos hemos estado liando de vez en cuando, haciendo viajes juntos... pero nada de una relación en serio.

Al año y medio de cortar, le confesé que yo era virgen y comprendió entonces mis… digamos _aptitudes_ en el campo sexual y ahora entendía por que esquivaba el sexo cada vez que podía, el tenia 27 años y yo 26 en aquel entonces, al confesarle éste tema pasado casi dos años, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que su reacción fue de enfado, me comentó que si él hubiera sabido eso desde el principio me hubiera tratado de forma diferente y que todo hubiera podido ser diferente pero creo que ahora no lo sabré nunca…

En uno de esos viajes que hicimos juntos acabamos acostándonos - esto sucedió a los 2 años de haber cortado - Él se portó como todo un caballero y actuó de una forma ejemplar para que, en todo momento, yo no lo pasara mal. Pero después de aquello nuestra relación siguió de igual manera que antes, viéndonos de vez en cuando. Yo he salido con algunos chicos, pero ninguno me ha _llenado _tanto como él.

Él dice que no quiere ninguna relación seria con nadie y desde hace casi 3 años no ha salido con ninguna chica de seguro solo han sido tontadas de una sola noche las que ha tenido, pero no mas. Hace algo más de 1 año se mudo a un departamento al centro de Londres y ahora no quiere ir a vivir en él porque dice que si lo hace se va a quedar allí sólo. Ya casi no sale los sábados porque dice que eso de emborracharse y liarse con una muchacha una noche ya no le _satisface_ como antes.

Para él, Londres le queda pequeño y ha intentado, sin el menor triunfo, viajar a otras provincias, incluso a otros países, pero siempre acaba volviendo, dice que se siente sólo. A pesar de ello insiste en que le encanta la soledad, algo paradójico como siempre le he dicho aunque él nunca me oye. Estoy preocupada por él, pues tiene 28 años y dice que ya no le queda nada por hacer y que se aburre. La verdad es que ha vivido muy deprisa, pero tener ese pensamiento, a su edad me parece muy triste ¡Esta tirando prácticamente su vida por la borda!

Ahora yo tengo muchísimas dudas, si no quiere salir conmigo ¿por qué nos seguimos viendo y liándonos cada vez que nos vemos¿Acaso es de esos hombres que aguantan a las mujeres simplemente porque les dan sexo¿Por qué seguir conmigo sabiendo que yo no se lo iba a dar? En dos años y medio tan sólo me he acostado con él 1 vez y tuvo que aguantar para ello dos años ¿Es capaz una persona de esperar 2 años para alcanzar un simple _reto_ logrando así acostarse conmigo? A veces pienso que ese fue el verdadero motivo por el cual se fijo en mi, es decir siempre estuvo rodeado de lindas muchachas, mucho mas lindas que yo incluso, pero ¿Entonces?

Él no quiere nada serio con nadie, tiene ahora 28 años y yo 27. No comprendo lo que estamos esperando, o lo que espero yo, si desde que cortamos hubiéramos sido simplemente buenos amigos lo entendería, pero el hecho de estar liados durante más de dos años me desconcierta un poco.

No se que es lo que estamos haciendo, ni si tiene alguna explicación lógica con un futuro predecible. ¡No se ya mas que hacer! Me han etiquetado muchas veces como la mas inteligente pero en este momento no se que hacer ni que pensar. De lo única que estoy segura es que lo amo, lo quiero con locura, y haga lo que haga no creo poder olvidarlo, aunque a veces pienso que sería lo mejor él olvidarle, pero no seria nunca lo mejor para mi. Lamento que me haya extendido tanto contándoles mi problema, pero estos últimos tres años han sido de mucha polémica para mi, sin mencionar lo difícil y mas que la he pasado ¿Cuántas idas y vueltas tiene la vida, no? Sobre todo la mía junto a la de Draco Malfoy...

Ginny me ha dicho mil veces que las principales bases para esa relación seria entre Draco y yo no estaban dadas desde el principio, …_La comunicación es fundamental Hermione…_ me ha dicho incontables ocasiones …_y que no supiera que eras virgen, me parece demasiado…_ pensándolo ya un poco de tiempo después es una lastima que no hayamos podido contarnos lo que sentíamos, lo que nos pasaba en ese instante para asi poder entendernos y ayudarnos.

Creo que el hecho que siga viendo e incluso teniendo relaciones con su ex novia... en algunas ocasiones pienso que en realidad no esta preparado para empezar otra relación, como si nunca estuviera dispuesto a olvidar a Pansy. No se puede empezar una relación sin haber cortado la otra ¿No? Una relación en serio, sincera, digo ¿Verdad?

Se que las cosas a partir de este instante pueden ser de mil maneras, las cuales dependen también de mi; me he repetido mil veces que puedo llegar a ser feliz con alguien mas, pero no puedo sacar a Draco de mi mente y corazón, todo lo que vivimos fue demasiado como olvidarlo en un solo día. Ese turno en el que lo volvi a ver despues de tanto tiempo, que llego a mí como paciente, se había debatido a duelo con unos mortífagos, amigos de él, Draco era mortífago pero reacciono, se dio cuenta de error que cometía y ese noche se interpuso entre sus ex compañeros de secta y unos _sangre sucia_ como ellos nos llaman, a los cuales iban a atacar.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que hay que soltar lo que no se puede seguir sujetando, y eso solo lo puedo decidir yo, pero se que no lograre…

- Hermione.

- Si, ah Draco ¿Qué necesitas?

- Hablar contigo por favor, me urge hacerlo, en realidad he pensado mucho sobre todo lo que paso entre nosotros y las cosa que me has dicho – ¡Merlín! no lo puedo creer, hace unos instantes les estaba contando justamente mi problema y ahora este problema llega a mi.

- Bueno Draco ¿De qué deseas hablar?

- Sobre lo estupido que he sido al dejar pasar por algo todo lo que tú significas para mi, una vez te dije que las mujeres de acá ya no llenaban y eso era nada mas por que la única capaz de llenarme eres tú, siempre has sido tu. Todo se complico desde esa vez en que estuvimos juntos, jamás olvidare ese viaje tan especial, y nunca a existido otra que me haga sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

- Lo que estas diciendo Draco es que…

- ¡Que te amo Hermione! te amo mas de lo que yo nunca soñé amar a alguien. Y estoy dispuesto a cambiar, a cambiar por ti e iniciar una relación mas seria contigo si es que tu también estas de acuerdo

¡Lo pueden creer! Hace unos momentos habíamos hablado sobre ello, y ahora él esta acá, frente a mi dispuesto a cambiar, pidiéndome perdón por no haber visto lo nuestro como una relación seria. Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca, ha madurado lo que le hacia falta, en sus ojos puedo ver que trata de cambiar, que esta dispuesto a compartir su vida. ¡Que feliz me hace oírlo hablar así¡Cuanto tiempo espere por este momento! No puedo evitar sonreír, él también me sonríe, nunca puede resistirme a esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

- Entonces Mione¿Qué me dices¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? – sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios me acerco a él y lo beso… siento como se apodera de mi cintura. No es un beso apasionado yo no lo permito, es mas bien un beso dulce, tierno, de despedida…

Me separo de él lentamente. Aun tiene abrazada mi cintura, yo con mis manos apoyadas en su pecho veo sus hermosos ojos grises tan perfectos, tan bellos, con tanta ¿Esperanzas en ellos? No, no lo es…

- No Draco, no podemos estar juntos – esta atónito, no habla solo escucha – me has dicho todo lo que tanto ansié oír antes. Hoy he visto en ti a otro hombre, aun dispuesto a cambiar.

- Pero si cambiare, ya cambie por ti Mione… - pero no dejo que termine, cierro sus labios con uno de mis dedos…

- No Draco, no podemos, tu no has cambiado, solo piensas que lo has hecho.

- Pero lo podría hacer Mione, contigo lo haré.

- Te equivocas Draco – le digo mientras mi ojos se comienzan a inundar por las lagrimas – no lo harás, tu y yo ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo, y eso ya ha terminado. Adiós Draco Malfoy, jamás olvidare todo lo que contigo viví, siempre fuiste maravilloso y te lo agradezco pero debemos continuar con nuestras vidas – en ese momento me acerco a él mientras le doy un último, rápido y simple beso.

El ya no me sostiene por la cintura, en algún momento de la conversación dejo de hacerlo, lo veo de nuevo a los ojos, le sonrío como siempre, mostrando en esa sonrisa todo el amor que algún día sentí por el

- Adiós Draco…

Le dije en un susurro, mientras camino lentamente hacia la salida del parque por donde había estado pensando. Ya al llegar a la calle oigo un susurro del viento

_Te amare por siempre, gracias por todo lo que has hecho de mi, te amo y no te olvidare… adiós._

Cada palabra llego a mí, haciendo que me estremeciera hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. ¿Por qué el amor para algunos es tan difícil tenerlo?

Al haberlo buscado tantas veces y cuando al fin lo encontré, la vida me hace una mala jugada… no era correspondido mi amor o tal vez si, pero él no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mi¿Saben que significa eso?

Es el sufrimiento mas terrible que una mujer puede sentir, es un dolor que se siente en el alma, en especial en el corazón, es una gran tristeza que causa una desilusión con una misma por no haber sido correspondida y que provoca querer desaparecer del mundo para no sentir tanto dolor por dentro…

Es tan deprimente pensar en aquella persona sabiendo que jamás podrás tenerla en tus brazos¡Llorar cada día por ese imposible!

¿Entonces porque existe la esperanza?

Por ella es que creo que puede ser posible, por ella es que sufro mas, por ella es que estoy creyendo algo ilógico, algo inalcanzable, algo irreal… quisiera que esto acabara, pero no puedo… mi corazón no me deja olvidarlo…. yo lo ame mas de lo que él me amó a mi, y se dio cuenta ya muy tarde… desgraciadamente ya se cual es mi problema, es a lo que todos llaman un _amor no correspondido…

* * *

**N/A: ya se, ya se... me han de querer matar por no dejarlos juntos... pero asi me gustaba mas... ¿sino seria un tipico fic no? **_

**Bueno, creo que ahora con esas pequeñas modificaciones quedo mejor que antes… espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Piense, crean, sueñen y atrévanse!**

**Jamesandmolly**


End file.
